


Лучшая

by Dita, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2019 || Спецквест [5]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-manga AU, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita/pseuds/Dita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019
Summary: Вульфвуд ищет выход в безвыходной ситуации
Relationships: Meryl Stryfe/Vash the Stampede, Milly Thompson/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Series: 2019 || Спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660885
Kudos: 2





	Лучшая

**Author's Note:**

> \- Вульфвуд уполз. И точка.  
> Предупреждения: ненормативная лексика

1.  
Мерил смотрела снизу вверх, уперев руки в бока, и Вульфвуд чувствовал себя очень неуютно под ее взглядом. Так, что даже перекусил фильтр сигареты пополам.  
– В пятницу у Милли день рождения, ты знаешь?  
Конечно, он понятия не имел. Откуда бы ему?  
– Отлично. Я...  
– Я уже заказала нам столик внизу, ужин и большой пирог. Тебе нужно только прийти. И не забыть про подарок.  
Последнее прозвучало как-то... значительно. Настолько, что Вульфвуд понял: ради этого напоминания все и затевалось, а про пирушку он бы так и так узнал.  
– Конечно. Мы с Ежом что-нибудь...  
– Вэш, – она слегка улыбнулась, произнося имя, и ледяные глаза, сверлившие в нем дыру, чуть потеплели, – уже купил Милли подарок. Но я надеюсь, у тебя есть и свои планы.  
Чертов Ёж, Вульфвуд скрипнул зубами, мог бы и напомнить. А еще друг называется!  
– Да-да, не переживай.  
Мерил кивнули и двинула по своим делам: ей-то и не о чем было переживать! Вульфвуд немедленно закурил снова: вроде и ничего особенного, но ощущения – как будто Элендира Кримсоннейл попросила добыть ей какой-то особый оттенок губной помады: ни черта не понятно и очень стремно. Как только Ёж выносит эту Мерил? Да, конечно, он на всю голову ебанутый, но все-таки?.. С другой стороны, девчонку, которая таскается за Ежом по пустыне, ввязывается во все его неприятности и, что самое невероятное (потому что он, Николас Вульфвуд, тоже таскается и ввязывается) – одобряет всю ту хрень, которой забита тупая ежиная голова, тоже нормальной не назовешь. Как ни крути, они идеальная пара.  
Ладно, черт с ней, с Мерил. Правда была в том, что ему не хотелось ничем огорчать Большую девочку. Если подружка считает, что он должен подарить ей что-то эдакое – значит, нужно подарить.  
Вот только...  
Они застряли в страшной дыре и пробудут тут еще с неделю – автобус сейчас ходит всего пару раз в месяц. А в местной лавке – только выпивка, выпивка и снова выпивка (что бы там ни решили с заводами, выпивки почему-то меньше не стало), пушки – те, что подешевле, попроще и понадежнее, и патроны к ним. Всякая простецкая еда (из чего, интересно, мелкая Мерил надеется сварганить праздничный ужин?). Шмотки – те совсем невзглядные, да и неудобно как-то...  
Конечно, Вульфвуд вырос в еще большей дыре и совсем без денег, но там они с приютскими ребятами нашли выход: дарили друг другу болты и гайки. Не простые, конечно, а всякие чудные, странных форм или цветов – или просто большие. Выпрашивали у водителей машин, свинчивали, пока никто не видел в городке, выковыривали из помоечной рухляди. Больше всего, конечно, ценились «древние» – с космических кораблей, но знать наверняка это было нельзя, поэтому «древним» считалось все совсем уж непонятное. Например, гайка, в которую можно было просунуть руку и носить как браслет. У Жасмин была такая.  
Со временем у Вульфвуда собралась целая коллекция, но он все раздал, когда уезжал из приюта, не с собой же тащить? Учитель бы охренел, если б увидел, да и...  
Да и зачем Милли болты с гайками? Решит еще, что он на что-то намекает, неприличное.  
Вульфвуд представил, засмеялся и даже закашлялся дымом. Вот Ёж бы такое мог, это в его духе - так намекать.  
Кстати о Еже...

Вэш сидел в гостиничном номере и прилаживал обратно отлетевшую с плаща пряжку.  
– У Большой девочки день рождения, – изложил Вульфвуд суть проблемы.  
– Да! Здорово, правда? – Ёж лучился чистой детской радостью. – Мы так давно ничего не праздновали вместе!  
– Угу. У тебя уже есть подарок?  
– Есть, купил, когда были в Октоварне. Термос. Он у нее разбился...  
Вульфвуд понимающе кивнул, хотя был и не совсем согласен с формулировкой. Прошлый термос Милли разбился не сам. Смерть была насильственной – термос скончался после того, как взбесившийся томас сбросил поклажу и еще пробежался сверху. А поклажу мирно дремавший томас сбросил после того, как Ёж попытался сделать полезное дело и расседлать его. Почему-то у Ежа всегда были проблемы с индейками. И со всеми остальными средствами передвижения, кроме собственных ног, - тоже.  
– А мне сказать нельзя было?! Когда были в Октоварне?!  
– Я думал, ты знаешь, – пожал плечами Вэш. – Все-таки вы...  
– Что «мы»?! – рявкнул Вульфвуд: все вокруг как будто знали про него больше, чем он сам. Это невероятно бесило.  
– Да так. Ничего, – Ёж снова уткнулся носом в свой плащ, а Вульфвуд вытащил свежую сигарету.  
Ну ладно, ладно! Ему нравилась Большая девочка. Очень сильно нравилась, и это было бессмысленно скрывать или отрицать. Именно поэтому ему хотелось сделать все нормально, быть может, единственный раз за всю жизнь. Побриться, подстричься, надеть чистую рубашку, почистить костюм и вытряхнуть весь песок из ботинок. Подарить такой подарок, чтобы ахнула, позвать на свидание – в кино там или на танцы – в больших городах все это снова есть, а потом уговорить на кофе в приличный номер в приличной гостинице. Свой номер, без Ежа на соседней койке. У него, может, были планы, собственные. Грандиозные. И это захолустье, в котором и вяленая индейка трехлетней выдержки считалась деликатесом, в них совершенно не вписывалось.

2.  
Утром все было ровно таким же безнадежным, как и поздней ночью, когда Вульфвуд закончил перетряхивать в своей голове варианты, один хуже другого.  
Бутылка виски? Хорошего виски, конечно. Нормальный полезный подарок, прямо к столу. Нет, не то. Получается, как будто она любит выпить. Она, конечно, любила, и Вульфвуд не скрывал своего восхищения ее выдержкой, неизменной жизнерадостностью, хоть трезвой, хоть пьяной, и полным отсутствием похмелья.  
Еще можно подарить пистолет. Они у него надежные, все сделаны на заказ – крутая штука, если кто понимает в оружии. И главное, куда удобнее огромного и тяжеленного стангана. Хотя Вульфвуд не мог не признать – в стангане был свой шик: он представлял собой идеальную демонстрацию воспитательной ценности насилия без желания убить. Но убить, если что, тоже было можно. А с обычным оружием весь эффект пропадал начисто.  
Потом была Библия. Бумага цвета слоновой кости (хотя Вульфвуд толком не знал, что это значит), черная с серебром обложка из чего-то, напоминающего кожу. Старая, почти старинная – по крайней мере, в полтора раза старше самого Вульфвуда, если верить дате на титульном листе, – но сохранилась очень хорошо, несмотря ни на что, а немного потертостей не повредит. Слово Божье тоже штука не новая.  
Вот только все эти поучительные истории и списки того, что делать стоит, а что – нет, были нужны Вульфвуду куда больше, чем Большой девочке. Она-то и так знала все, что нужно. Не говоря уже о том, что дарить Библию девушке, которая почти каждую ночь снится тебе голой, – в принципе хреновая идея. Если бы Милли поняла что-нибудь неправильно, это могло быть, во-первых, болезненно (учитывая станган), во-вторых – трудно поправимо (учитывая ее стальное упрямство).  
– Ну как, придумал что-нибудь? – спросил ближе к вечеру Ёж с неподдельным беспокойством.  
– Давай подарим твой термос вместе, а? – решение было плохим, но на текущий момент – единственно возможным, если, конечно, не брать в расчет внезапную перестрелку с плохими парнями и легкое ранение в результате, которые точно отвлекут внимание от его проеба.  
– Я думал, ты захочешь подарить ей что-нибудь… личное.  
Личное. Личное! Вульфвуд, может, и хотел, но что «личного» можно найти в этой глухомани?  
– Сам-то ты много «личного» надарил, придурок? – фыркнул Вульфвуд. Смех смехом, а у Ежа бывали идеи: безумные, конечно, как и он сам, но если приложить к ним немного здравого смысла…  
Вэш задумался, потер ладонью затылок.  
– Я… Я – нет, – он погрустнел даже, когда понял, что тоже облажался, но тут же просиял обратно. – Хотя я… Я подарил Мерил сумочку!  
Вульфвуд на мгновение потерял дар речи. Ладно, живые цветы, марципановые сердца, духи, книжки со стихами о любви, да даже кружевные чулки… Он сам думал бы о чем-то подобном, а уж Ёж и подавно, он всегда был сентиментальным дебилом.  
– Зачем?! – он смутно припомнил, что девчонкам и в самом деле нравятся сумки и туфли, но это все было слишком… Сложно. Непонятно. Невообразимо. Он почему-то снова вспомнил Элендиру. Вот кем надо быть, чтобы в таком разбираться. Но Ёж?!  
– Она сказала, что давно хотела ее купить и купила бы, если бы получила премию. Но я вместе с Найвзом все испортил, – Ёж развел руками. – Что мне было ответить? Она ведь права. Вот я и…  
– Она какая-то особенная, эта сумка? – догадался Вульфвуд. – Красивая?  
– Наверное, – согласился Вэш не слишком уверенно. – Я не очень в этом понимаю, ты знаешь. Сумка как сумка, – он начертил что-то небольшое и прямоугольное в воздухе, – серенькая. С ремешком. Дорогая.  
– Очень дорогая? – сейчас, конечно, ничего уже не выйдет, но бюджет все равно лучше прикинуть заранее, решил Вульфвуд.  
Вэш окончательно смутился: спрятал глаза и еле выдавил:  
– Сильно. Почти четыре штуки.  
– Чо?! – Вульфвуд едва не проглотил сигарету. – Ты хочешь сказать: четыре штуки двойных баксов за хренову сумку?! – ебать, жизнь и смерть на этой планете часто (слишком часто!) стоили в разы дешевле! – Да она должна сосать за такие деньги!  
Еж покраснел и стал думать:  
– Я не знаю... Это же женская сумка.  
В голове у Вульфвуда теснился добрый десяток вопросов. Зачем и как люди, только что умиравшие от голода и жажды, продают и покупают такую ерунду? Зачем эта сумка нужна Мерил, которая только и делает, что мотается по пустыне за Ежом и вытаскивает его из неприятностей? Откуда у Ежа такие деньги? И что думает об этой фигне его Большая девочка?..  
Ладно, обо всем этом он потом спросит, а пока нужно снова закурить и спросить главное:  
– Ну и что Мерил? Рада была?  
Вэш покачал головой.  
– Неа. Кричала так, что я чуть не оглох.  
Вульфвуд почувствовал, что теряет нить событий:  
– Не понимаю. Ты ебанулся и за безумные деньги купил ей сумку, о которой она мечтала, верно? Что не так-то?  
Ёж вздохнул: он, кажется, и сам до конца не догонял, что произошло.  
– Вот то самое. Сказала, что я идиот, раз купил ее.  
Ха! Эта мелкая стерва все правильно понимала.  
– Ты хоть покажи мне ее как-нибудь, – не то чтобы Вульфвуд особенно присматривался, но хоть убей, не помнил в гардеробе Мерил ничего выдающегося или хотя бы цепляющего взгляд. - Я хочу посмотреть на эту хрень.  
– Не выйдет, - мотнул головой Ёж. - Она отнесла ее обратно в магазин.  
– И что, ты хочешь сказать, ей вернули деньги? – Вульфвуд снова почувствовал недоумение: если бы он был идиотом, торговавшим сумками за четыре штуки двойных баксов, и нашелся бы другой идиот, который что-то у него купил, он бы не отдал обратно ни цента: забаррикадировался в магазине, расчехлил «Каратель» и…  
– Конечно. Это же Мерил.  
Да, это имело некоторый смысл.  
– Короче, она отдала мне все обратно.  
– А ты что? – Вульфвуду почему-то не хотелось, чтобы эта история закончилась вот так вот просто. Хотя, если подумать, это хороший конец: Ежу нечасто так везло.  
Вэш взъерошил волосы и улыбнулся своему воспоминанию – тепло и счастливо.  
– А я приготовил ей ужин.  
И это тоже имело смысл: готовил Ёж хорошо. Да что там, просто отлично! И главное - всегда много.  
– Ну хоть ужин-то ей понравился?  
Вэш покраснел совсем уж дальше некуда, но попытался сложить каменное лицо.  
– Все тебе расскажи!

3.  
После этой истории Вульфвуд даже немного взбодрился. Если уж самый крутой парень на планете, сумевший спасти род человеческий, так лажает, то ему и подавно не стыдно. А потом, Ёж кроме всякой ерунды сказал и кое-что полезное. И теперь у Вульфвуда была идея. А еще - вечер и целая ночь.  
Он нырнул в рукава пиджака руками и выскочил из комнаты.  
\- Мне нужен гробовщик. Или столяр. Кто-нибудь, у кого можно купить немного дерева, - сказал Вульфвуд хозяину гостиницы.  
\- С гробами ко мне нельзя. Даже с деревянными, - предупредил хозяин, но нужный дом показал. И вскоре Вульфвуд стал почти счастливым обладателем нескольких небольших обрезков толстой доски из мягкого душистого дерева.  
Вернувшись, он достал нож, уселся за стол, придвинул пепельницу поближе и принялся за работу. Ёж посматривал с любопытством, вопросами не доставал, зато сразу же дал пластырь, когда Вульфвуд в первый раз порезал палец.  
Пару драгоценных деревяшек он, конечно, испортил. Он уже слишком давно ничего не вырезал, даже птичек, и нож был неудобным, тяжеловатым, то слишком тупым, то слишком острым. Дерево казалось и каменно-твердым, и мягким как масло - и все не там, где нужно. Но постепенно память возвращалась в пальцы, и через пару часов Вульфвуду даже начало нравиться то, что он делал.  
Он едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда Ёж поставил перед ним кружку со свежезаваренным кофе. Увлекся, надо же.  
\- Ого, - оценил Вэш сделанное, - А ты, оказывается, мастер.  
\- Хренастер, - фыркнул Вульфвуд. - Куда-то собрался?  
Ёж был выбрит, причесан, застегнут на все пуговицы и просто лучился предвкушением долгого веселого и мирного вечера.  
\- Ага.  
\- Вернешься? - они-то с Ежом жили вместе, но девчонкам двойных комнат не хватило, а значит Мерил... И, что еще интереснее, Милли...  
\- Не знаю, - Еж пожал плечами и улыбнулся совсем уж нежно и мечтательно, а Вульфвуд окончательно уверился: нет, не вернется.  
Когда дверь закрылась, он отхлебнул кофе, который оказался чуть слаще терзавшей его зависти, и вернулся к работе.

4.  
\- Этотебе, - буркнул Вульфвуд, доставая маленькую коробочку, перевязанную ядовито-розовой лентой. - Поздравляю с днем рождения! - оттарабанил он без всякого выражения и немедленно опрокинул в себя стакан виски вместе со всеми подтаявшими льдинками. Челюсти от холода свело так, что больше он все равно ничего не смог бы добавить.  
На поиски шнурка и коробки он потратил все утро. Шнурок нашелся в сумке, а вот коробка... Конфеты из местной лавки можно было заряжать вместо патронов или забивать ими гвозди - даже Ёж, притащившийся к полудню, не соблазнился, и Вульфвуд просто выкинул их, оставив коробку и ленту. Получилось празднично. Настолько, что Мерил потеряла дар речи при виде этого банта, а Вэш подавился сэндвичем.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Вульфвуд! - обрадовалась Милли и потянула концы ленты.  
\- Николас. Ник, - немного нервно поправил Вульфвуд, разгрызая и глотая остатки льда. Без сигареты, которую он решил отложить на торжественную часть, он чувствовал себя совсем неуверенно.  
Милли аккуратно отложила в сторону ленту и сняла крышку.  
Она ничего не сказала сначала, просто протянула руку и осторожно извлекла на свет хрупкую деревянную вещицу. Цветок. Вульфвуд имел в виду розу, но он никогда не видел настоящих роз, вот подстава, только картинки, бумажные и пластмассовые цветы, но все равно надеялся, что хоть какое-то сходство есть.  
\- Какая красивая, - едва выдохнула Милли и посмотрела на него сияющими и невозможно добрыми глазами, так, что ему захотелось вырезать ей целый букет - и немедленно, даже если бы пришлось еще неделю не спать.  
\- Ее можно надеть, - предложил он, и тут же сцепил дрогнувшие взмокшие пальцы в замок.  
\- Давай я помогу, - мягко и серьезно предложила Мерил. Ёж ничего не говорил, только смотрел, устроив длинный подбородок на ладонях и блестя мокрыми глазами.  
После некоторой суеты ("Покороче", "Подлиннее", "Милли, придержи волосы", "Ай!", "Так хорошо?" ) деревянный цветок оказался там, где Николас Вульфвуд хотел быть каждый спокойный вечер и каждую тихую ночь.  
\- Никогда не видела ничего лучше, - Милли положила цветок на ладонь и теперь осторожно трогала пальчиком тонкие деревянные лепестки, гладила. И от этого, а еще от того, как замерцала на губах улыбка, как порозовели скулы, а пряди горящих золотом волос обвились вокруг грубого шнурка, как-то само собой вышло:  
\- Я сделаю еще, если хочешь.  
Цветы. Животных. Птиц. Людей. Целый мир и нового себя. Все, что угодно.  
Ведь гроб можно купить и принести по частям - про это хозяин ничего не говорил. Да и выйдет чуть-чуть подешевле, потому что без сборки. И назад уже ничего вернуть не получится, как ни крути.  
Даже если девочки придут вместе.


End file.
